


The League

by DelightfullyRidiculous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Cross Over, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen - Freeform, Multi, Next Generation, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyRidiculous/pseuds/DelightfullyRidiculous
Summary: “In times of trouble, a group of individuals with a certain skill set are called upon to assist. We have gone by many names over the centuries. The Knights Templar, Free Masons’, Illuminati, and more recently, simply as the League.You may refer to me as M. Just M.”





	The League

**Author's Note:**

> Next generation League of Extraordinary Gentlemen with a twist.

Annabeth Chase walked the dreary streets of London in a brisk and confused manner. For the first time she was on a quest alone, no back up, no details, and no clue. She was relying only on the meager supplies in her pack and her dagger strapped to her hip conveniently shrouded by the Mist to throw off any curious humans or hungry monsters searching for a demi god to feast on.  
The details of this quest were completely vague. She had received an Iris message directing her to an address on a London alley. The instructions said to come alone, bring survival supplies, three days change of clothes, and her particular set of “skills.” Whoever sent the invitation and requested her presence was a mystery that she couldn’t resist unraveling. She came alone, only telling her fiancé Percy where’d she be going and to follow if she wasn’t home in a week. He panicked and begged to come with her, but secretly she wanted to be the hero for once on her own.  
Armed with three days’ spare clothes, a few Greek coins, her dagger, and Yankee’s baseball cap stuffed in her bag she shuffled down the soggy street until she found the address written on the smudged scrap of paper in her hand. She was about to walk around the corner when a quick peak down the street revealed someone else loitering in the alleyway.  
A dark haired girl in a leather jacket was walking up and down the alley surveying the buildings and scrutinizing every passerby. She was short and fair skinned, but something about her stance and rapidly shifting eyes told Annabeth to stay on alert. The girl noticed Annabeth when she walked fully into the alley and immediately took a defensive stance. Her right hand twitched slightly and Annabeth noticed the sleeves of her jacket extended slightly lower than necessary for such a small person. She didn’t say anything at first and neither did Annabeth.  
“Can I help you with something?” Annabeth ventured. Whoever this girl was she was definitely not a local and seemed on edge. The girl regarded Annabeth with analytical eyes before answering.  
“Didn’t realize you owned the alley,” she said after a moment. Annabeth smiled and walked further down, noticing the girl had stopped moving altogether and held her arm at an angle away from her. When she was about ten feet away Annabeth stopped as well and tried to pin the girl as friend or foe.  
Her eyes were shifting between Annabeth and the entrance behind her. She most likely had some sort of weapon hidden in her jacket. Her accent was no doubt American and the fact that she had a bag slung over her shoulder told Annabeth that she was probably in a similar situation to her own. Friend. Or at least not a threat for the moment.  
“I don’t,” Annabeth began. “I’m supposed to meet someone around here but don’t really know my way.” Honesty with a complete stranger was not exactly recommended in her line of work, but Annabeth decided to take a shot.  
The girl relaxed slightly and produced a note from her pocket. She ventured a few steps towards Annabeth and held it out to her. “This address?” She asked. Annabeth took the paper and compared it to her own. Yep, same place she confirmed. The girl relaxed a little and seemed to judge Annabeth as not a threat as well.  
“The meeting is this building for sure. I just don’t walk into any strange place without knowing my exits first,” the girl explained. Good thinking, Annabeth mused to herself. She began to walk down the way and Annabeth followed her.  
“I’m Rose by the way. Rose Hathaway.” Rose extended her hand and Annabeth shook it firmly.  
“Annabeth Chase.”  
“Any idea what this place is or why we’ve been summoned, Annabeth Chase?” Rose asked.  
“Not a clue, Rose Hathaway,” Annabeth replied with a raise of her eyebrows.  
An old rusty door seemed to be the entrance they were meant to go through. Annabeth didn’t want to appear frightened in front of Rose, so she ventured forward and pushed the door open. What was inside shocked them both.  
While the exterior of the building was old and dilapidated with a few shattered windows and a rickety fire escape, the lavish Victorian style interior made them both gape in surprise.  
A carpeted entryway led into an ornate hall. Oil paintings of distinguished knights and ladies decorated the walls, dimly lit wall lamps led further down, and a distinct sound of record music faded into the rest of the building.  
“Well this is creepy!” exclaimed Rose. Annabeth actually laughed in surprise but was secretly nervous. She swallowed her anxiety and put on her brave face.  
“Shall we?” she asked Rose and began walking down the hall. Her boots were wet from the rain outside and she felt bad tracking through the nice carpet. Rose followed her as they both seemed to make the choice of walking towards wherever the music was coming from.  
They walked in silence for a moment before Rose spoke. “I like your knife, by the way. Most people like to conceal their paranoia, though.”  
Annabeth halted immediately and stared at Rose. She could usually distinguish other demi gods quite easily and the Mist shielded humans from being able to see any magic. Rose stopped as well and regarded her with surprise.  
“How can you see my dagger?” Annabeth asked defensively, “Humans shouldn’t be able to see it.” Rose returned her surprised stare and raised her hands.  
“Easy Chase, it was just a compliment,” Rose eyed her warily. “And I resent that human comment. I’m a dhampir.” She finished matter of fact like. Annabeth remained suspicious until Rose flicked her wrist producing a silver stake that was hidden in the sleeve of her jacket. Looks like she was right about concealed weapons.  
“Dhampir?” Annabeth asked. Rose relaxed her wrist and her stake slid back into her sleeve.  
“Yeah, dhampir,” she explained. “Half human, half vampyr, extra awesome,” Rose smiled in her explanation.  
A meager “Oh” was all Annabeth replied still trying to keep the upper hand. They walked a little further in silence, following the music.  
“And you?” Rose prodded.  
“Me what?” Annabeth asked nonchalantly.  
Rose laughed, “Most people don’t say the word ‘human’ with such shock. So I’m assuming you’re a little extra something too.” Rose smiled and seemed to be enjoying the mystery surrounding their circumstance and location.  
Annabeth chuckled slightly, “You can say I’m something like that; demi god,” Annabeth quipped trying to copy Rose’s carelessness about the situation.  
“Demi god?” Rose asked apparently trying to copy Annabeth’s style as well.  
“Yeah Demi god. Half god, half human. Specifically, daughter of the Greek goddess Athena and a history professor.” That seemed to finally startle Rose and Annabeth enjoyed her step up in the conversation. They neared the end of the hall where a set of large oak doors seemed to be the source of the record music. With a tentative glance at each other, both girls picked a side and pushed the doors open.  
The doors gave a loud creak open and the warble of trumpets and clanging violins grew louder. Rose and Annabeth entered a huge meeting room. Dim lights shrouded the space and an enormous conference table occupied the majority of the room. Shelves of books encompassed the room and after a few seconds of open mouthed gaping Rose and Annabeth noticed they weren’t the only ones there.  
A tan girl with curly, bushy hair and an inquisitive smirk was standing at the opposite side of the room. She wasn’t in fight mode like Rose and Annabeth had been when they first encountered her, so she probably wasn’t a warrior.  
She wore a pretty flower top with a cardigan wrapped around her and didn’t immediately regard the other girls as a threat. She smiled politely before speaking. “Hello,” she ventured. She was British, maybe from around the area. She rounded the table and began to walk towards Rose and Annabeth before she noticed their automatic defensive poses.  
“Hi,” said Rose, “you’re the one who called us here?” Her tone was slightly judgmental as the girl couldn’t have been older than them. Annabeth secretly wished Rose would begin her conversations with strangers in a slightly less abrasive manner.  
The girl seemed surprised by Rose’s accent. “Quite the contrary, I’m afraid,” she explained. “It would appear I am a guest as well.” Annabeth decided not to grill the girl like Rose. This girl seemed to spend her time in libraries instead of battle fields.  
“I’m Annabeth Chase, this is Rose Hathaway. Pardon our abruptness but this circumstances of this meeting are pretty strange. We’d really like to know what’s going on.”  
The girl let out a sigh of relief. “You and me both,” the girl responded. “It’s not every day a stranger in an oil painting gives me an invitation to an outlandish place.” She walked back to the head of the table before Rose or Annabeth could address the fact she apparently got her message from a talking picture.  
“I’m Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger,” she explained as she took a place behind one of the large sitting chairs.  
“Pleased to meet you,” Rose and Annabeth both mumbled. Their reasons for being called to this place were still not clear and neither girl seemed to be offering any knowledge. The music rolled on and Rose made a move to follow Hermione and took a seat on the right side of the conference table, propping her feet up at the same time.  
Hermione’s eyes bugged out and Annabeth laughed to herself at her new friend’s impertinence. Annabeth took the seat next to Rose and Hermione slowly sunk into the chair opposite them. They sat in silence for a few seconds, none of them knowing how to continue.  
“Alright Hermione, let’s all be upfront,” Rose said after a while, making Hermione and Annabeth jump a little.  
“Okay,” Hermione said quietly.  
Rose continued, “I’m half vampire, Annabeth here has godly power, so is it safe to assume you’re a little more than meets the eye?” Hermione looked startled for a moment and then actually laughed.  
She reached down and pulled out a long wood stick that she had hidden somewhere on her. Not saying anything and just smiling she raised the stick up. “Wingardium Leviosa,” Hermione commanded in a soft but clear voice.  
For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly books, papers, pens, and anything else not tied down in the immediate area began to float and dance around the room. Hermione’s smile broadened as she flicked her wand back and forth making the objects zip around. Rose and Annabeth gaped in shock and began to laugh.  
This mild mannered girl wasn’t what they assumed at all. Hermione laughed at them and slowly returned each object back to its place. “I’m a witch, thank you very much,” Hermione exclaimed proudly. Rose and Annabeth gasped and laughed in surprised, both very much impressed with Hermione’s talent.  
“That’s incredible!” Annabeth gushed. Most witches Annabeth came across weren’t of the best quality, certainly not like Hermione. Even Rose couldn’t hide the awestruck look in her eyes.  
“Well then, as you have both revealed you have magical qualities yourself, the reasons for our being here seem to be coming into light,” Hermione guessed.  
“I agree,” Rose said. “Whoever called us here probably needs something each of us has to offer.”  
“Indeed we do, ladies!” A strong clear voice responded. All three girls jumped from the shock as a smartly dressed English woman seemed to materialize out of nowhere. With a look of annoyance, she snapped her fingers at the sight of Rose’s muddy boots propped up on the table.  
Rose’s chair immediately gave a huge jerk back pulling her away from the table then shot forward again so her feet were now firmly on the ground. The record player screeched and the music promptly stopped. Now Rose’s eyes bugged out and all three girls looked at the newcomer. She was older, and had a kindly no-nonsense face that made her seem like a person you never wanted to cross but for some reason craved her approval.  
She walked forward briskly and took her place at the head of the table. Apparently the meeting had officially come to order. “Now girls, you’re probably wondering why I brought you here.” They each nodded, neither one of them daring to interrupt.  
The woman smiled sweetly and went on, “In times of trouble, a group of individuals with a certain skill set are called upon to assist. We have gone by many names over the centuries. The Knights Templar, Free Masons’, Illuminati, and more recently, simply as the League. You, my dears, each possess the skills necessary for this particular trouble.” The woman held her smile that was both comforting and troubling. “You may refer to me as M. Just M.” She introduced herself. The girls didn’t know how to respond and looked at each other.  
“As the clever Ms. Granger has deduced you are each here because you possess a unique form of magic. Now, I am most displeased to say that an unfortunate incident has required the formation of The League in order to prevent a most unpleasant disaster,” M explained.  
Annabeth and Rose were having a little trouble deciphering the British code but what their host seemed to be saying was that there was a dangerous situation that required their help to fix before things got worse. Retrieving a carpet bag none of the girls had seen her enter with from under her seat, M began to pull out files and documents that she distributed.  
“Are any of you dears familiar with fey magic?” she asked. Hermione’s hand shot into the air and she just as quickly relaxed after she remembered she wasn’t in a classroom setting.  
“Fey magic is the old magic of faeries and demons.” Hermione explained. “In the old days, faeries would use magic to play tricks on and torture mortals for their own entertainment.” M inclined her head in confirmation and produced a teapot and tray from her bag.  
She placed it on the table and began to pour tea into cups for her guests as if they were just coming around for afternoon visit. As she handed them their cups, she directed them to open their files.  
“Two days ago, the ancient magic grounds in Wilshire released a huge surge in magic,” M described.  
“Wilshire?” Annabeth inquired. “Isn’t that where Stonehenge is?”  
M smiled, “That is exactly where Stonehenge is. Whatever did you think it was for?”  
The girl’s stunned silence was broken my Rose’s silent scream of “I knew it!” M ignored her and continued.  
“Stonehenge is in fact a magic doorway. At one time the different stone structures offered passage to different dimensions. In the most recent centuries it was used at an entrapment spell. Until of late, it had remained locked.” M let her sentence hang in the air, allowing the girls to draw their own conclusions.  
“The surge in magic that was released was the spell being broken,” Hermione expanded.  
“And you called us in to catch or kill whatever got out.” Rose concluded.  
M smiled, proud in her selection of agents for the new League. “Precisely girls.” Annabeth finally looked down at the pages in her file. Aerial views of Stonehenge and the surrounding land, ancient rune texts, and what appeared to be crop circles in a field surrounded by sheep.  
Annabeth realized M hadn’t actually explained much. Like what exactly was being imprisoned there, why, and how it got out. “What exactly is it that you want us to do, Ma’am?” Annabeth ventured. A flash of irritation on M’s face showed she was about to get to that part but had a flair for the dramatic.  
“In the dark ages, fear and superstitious paranoia ran rampant. Centuries of stagnant expansion and almost backwards living were caused by a terrible force. She was called Mara, a nightmare faerie.” M stopped for a moment and let the story unfold.  
“Mara operated under no master and without reason. She was simply motivated by chaos and her desire to see humanity suffer. She terrorized the world and was finally stopped and trapped by the first League. Now she has broken free.” M concluded.  
“So she goes around causing bad dreams?” Rose asked. “She sounds annoying, but not a terror.”  
M’s frozen smile of patience began to wear thin. American brashness always trumps British propriety. “Not exactly dear,” M explained slowly. “She causes nightmares that are the embodiment of people’s fears, tortures them in their minds, and if they die in their dreams, they die in reality.” M elucidated.  
“She functioned without stop for almost four hundred years before she was finally contained. Some even believe the Black Death was a manifestation of her victim’s nightmares becoming so strong they consumed them from the inside out.”  
That silenced the girls and the mood of the afternoon took a dark turn. M rose from her seat and spoke calmly but persuasively. “The task at hand is a dangerous one. You three have been chosen as representatives of the strongest forms of magic in the world. Mara is powerful, treacherous, and a threat to all mankind. It is our hope that the three of you working together can stop and contain her before she is allowed to cause the same atrocities on an unprotected world.” The heavy weight of what the mission being asked of them settled on them.  
“Why us?” Hermione whispered. M regarded her with kind and intelligent eyes.  
“A brilliant young woman once brought about the fall of the infamous Jack the Ripper. Since then female operatives are considered the Leagues greatest asset.” M smiled, willing them to understand the gravity of the situation.  
“You three are humanities greatest hope,” M continued. “The Brightest Witch of our age,” she inclined toward Hermione. “A warrior who escaped death,” M gestured towards Rose. “And a daughter of Olympus,” she finished as her gaze settled on Annabeth. “Do you accept this undertaking?”  
All three were silent for a moment, considering their choices. Annabeth rose slowly and held M’s stare. “I accept Ma’am.” Hermione followed her move after a moment’s more hesitation.  
“I finally have everyone I love safe and together. I will not risk losing them again.” Hermione spoke barely above a whisper.  
Their eyes rested on Rose whose bemused grin hid the fear behind her eyes. “Ah, hell!” Rose groaned and shot up. “I can’t resist getting into trouble.”  
M smiled broadly at the newest additions to the League. “Well then ladies,” she said theatrically. “Spit spot, and away we go!”


End file.
